


After All This Time - And Someone Saves Their Sweet Embrace...

by darth_stitch



Series: After All This Time [7]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Fluff to the nth power, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, If Imma Going Down With this Ship Imma Taking Y'all With Me, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin remembers the first time he’s ever hugged Bilbo Baggins and it’s not  when the Eagles dropped them off at the Carrock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All This Time - And Someone Saves Their Sweet Embrace...

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Tolkien owns Middle-earth and a good portion of my soul; Peter Jackson finished the job. 
> 
> Originally posted at [The Blanket Fort - Darth Stitch on Tumblr](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/45785006311/thorin-remembers-the-first-time-hes-ever-hugged)

 

  


[ ](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/image/45785006311)

Thorin remembers the first time he’s ever hugged Bilbo Baggins and it’s not  when the Eagles dropped them off at the Carrock.

His hobbit was much younger then, soft and willing in his arms and Thorin, of course, is aware that hobbits are remarkably sturdy beings.  He is, however, still quite careful of the hobbit in his embrace, tempering his strength so that he does not inadvertently squeeze him too tight for comfort. 

Bilbo squeaks out the name he had known Thorin by at that point in time and squirms a little bit. 

Perhaps he spoke too soon.  But Thorin is fairly sure he’s holding Bilbo just right, he can hear his hobbit’s gentle breathing in his ear and he can’t help but bury his nose in those sweet-smelling curls just a while longer…

“Honestly, you silly dwarf.  Feet.  Ground.  Hobbits would like to know they’re connected to each other and _this_ hobbit would especially like that, if you could kindly get around to putting me down for a little bit… it’s not as if I’ll be wandering off from this spot, being as I like it _very_ much indeed…”

Thorin had stifled a laugh then and had simply kissed his hobbit to stop his protests and after a while, Bilbo had given up and simply wound his arms around Thorin’s neck and contentedly hung on. 

Of course, there was now a considerable amount of time that had passed since that first time he’d taken his hobbit into his arms and there were things that had definitely changed.  Bilbo now knew him by his proper name, both the outer-name and the secret one that no one but closest kin were permitted to know.  Bilbo now also knew that Thorin was more than a simple wandering smith.  Bilbo also agreed to accompany them on the Quest to retake Erebor, despite the fact that he was no warrior or even a true burglar. 

But Bilbo had also managed to kill a Warg, save Thorin’s life, apparently helped rescue his Company from spiders and had just engineered an escape for all of them from the Elven-king’s dungeons.  Thranduil outsmarted and hoodwinked by one tiny, clever hobbit from the Shire - oh, but this was worthy of more than a few songs.  Bilbo had earned his burglar title on this journey many times over.

Even if they had just escaped from Thranduil’s dungeons by taking a barrel ride on the river.  They were soaking wet, shivering with cold and heartily sick of the smell of apples, which were, apparently, what had been in the barrels before Bilbo had made some “creative” use of them in their escape.  But they had all gotten away, they were safe and they were all alive.

Naturally, Thorin did the sensible thing and promptly enfolded _his_ hobbit into his embrace, ignoring the laughter of the other Dwarves, especially his nephews. 

“Thorin!” Bilbo squeaked and this was a difference that Thorin appreciated greatly, that he could be called by his beloved by his own right name at last. 

“You silly, ridiculous dwarf,” Bilbo’s voice was warm and affectionate against his ear and if Thorin shivered again, it was most definitely not because of the cold.  “My feet.  The ground.  Should be connected or did you forget again?”

Thorin nuzzles that spot just beneath Bilbo’s ear, making Bilbo shiver in turn and that was only fair, naturally.  “I haven’t forgotten.  But I rather like you this way, beloved.”  He draws back from Bilbo a little and smiles.  “Stay for a while longer, please?”

“There really, _really_ needs to be _some_ warning before you unleash _that_ smile on us poor, unsuspecting hobbits,” Bilbo mock-grumbles but he twines his arms around Thorin’s neck anyway.  “But you did ask nicely…”

Thorin laughs as he kisses _his_ hobbit, ignoring the raucous cheers of the other Dwarves and Fili’s mock complaints that he and Kili were now utterly scandalized beyond all saving.   Some things were definitely different now but there were some things that remained constant and at the moment, with his beloved hobbit in his arms,Thorin Oakenshield felt he was the richest and most content Dwarf that ever lived.

***

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note:** I know, there’s angst around the corner.  But first, have some fluff.
> 
> **Note the Second:** I would like to take this moment that I know perfectly well that the movie ending will never change.  Therefore, I am simply creating my own headcanon and in MY headcanon, Happy Endings are a LAW. :D 
> 
> Tagged: [bagginshield](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/tagged/bagginshield), [Thorin Oakenshield](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/tagged/Thorin-Oakenshield), [bilbo baggins](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/tagged/bilbo-baggins), [fluff](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/tagged/fluff), [thorin is hopelessly smitten](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/tagged/thorin-is-hopelessly-smitten), [Bilbo isn't much better](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/tagged/Bilbo-isn%27t-much-better), [fili and kili claim that they are drowning in the fluff](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/tagged/fili-and-kili-claim-that-they-are-drowning-in-the-fluff), [actually they're looking forward to the dwobbit cousins](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/tagged/actually-they%27re-looking-forward-to-the-dwobbit-cousins), [bifur and bofur are already sekretly making them toys](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/tagged/bifur-and-bofur-are-already-sekretly-making-them-toys), [ori is knitting onesies](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/tagged/ori-is-knitting-onesies), .


End file.
